Orgullo o felicidad
by Belld-chan
Summary: Ahi veces que no nos damos cuenta de lo que el orgullo es capaz... por no doblegarnos perdemos lo que mas amamos...Que escojes tu la felicidad o el orgullo... desicion dificil... pero importante...
1. Default Chapter

Este fic se lo dedico a kawaiiakane... la quiero mucho es mi mejor amiga ...

Perdonen los (...) se me ha hecho mania...

_**Orgullo ó felicidad**_

Por que todo paso asi... Sin tan solo... el dia esta lluvioso, eso es un buen presagio lo se... Maldicion si todo fuera diferente... si todo hubiese sido distingo... nada de esto hubiera pasado... Pero que estoy diciendo... no fue mi culpa... no lo fue... o si lo fue...

Esa tarde _si yo hubiese cerrado mi bocota_... todo seria diferente... nada de estoy hubiese pasado... y ella... ella...

Aun recuerdo lo que paso...

(flash back)

Rumbo a la escuela todo era normal... ella y yo peleando como siempre... ademas corriamos, como siempre era tarde, nos habiamos levantado tarde... que demonios no fue mi culpa... o si?... por fin llegamos a la escuela, el profesor de historia, siempre fue un cascarrabias, nos dejo a fuera, por la tardansa. El el castigo ella me reprendio, por no levantarme temprano.

-"Eres un imbecil"

-"¡Tu un marimacho!"

-"¡Estupido!"

-"¡Idiota!"

Despues de eso fui a dar un tour por el cielo de tokio, gracias a su enorme mazo. Ja de donde lo sacaba, siempre quedara esa duda en mi...

Despues de eso llegue al gimnasio alli vi a Kodashi llorando, yo me acerque, ella lloraba desconsolada, como si algo malo pasara, quien sabe por que. Yo de idiota me acerque y le pregunte que que le pasaba ella me dijo que nada... yo sabia que eso no era cierto, me acerque un poco mas... tenia miedo de hacerlo completamente, yo sabia de los trucos de ella, en fin me acerque y ella corrio y se hecho a llorar en mis brazos... a mi nunca me a gustado ver llorar a una mujer, le dije que no se preocupara y la abraze... oh dios!!... fue involuntario lo juro, era kodashi por favor... entonces de la nada aparecio akane buscandome... yo solte a kodashi... y le dije que no era nada de lo que ella creia... ella empezo a insultarme y decir que no le importaba... yo senti horrible que dijera que no le importaba... es que yo la a... bueno aceptemoslo yo la amaba, y la amo... y empeze a insultarla como siempre... e hize algo que nunca debi a hacer abraze a kodashi y le dije que no le importara mi vida, eso era "MI" vida... ella me dijo que ya no queria saber nada de mi... que el compromiso estaba roto y que fuera al dojo por mis cosas... no me queria ya ahi... y salio corriendo... yo me quede en shock... _que estaba haciendo... no lo se... tal ves perdiendo lo mas presiado de mi vida..._ y bueno yo solo solte a kodashi... y no queria saber nada... ya en la tarde llegue al dojo... Kasumi llamaba a comer... Yo no fui... no se por que pero no fui... asi pase toda la tarde en mi habitacion... en la noche sali de ella... me pare frente a la suya... iba a ir a darle una explicacion y pedirle perdon... pero no lo hice mi orgullo me gano... si tan solo lo hubiese hecho hoy seria todo tan diferente... entre a la cocina, tome unos viveres y sali, sali muy lejos, no queria ceder, no queria volverla a ver en mi vida... fui tan estupido... hasta ese dia que llego esa carta, estaba hecha por mi papa, lo se por la hortografia(--U) decia que tenia que regresar rapido ella estaba enferma, muy enferma... creo que un accidente, aun no se que paso bien... yo como pude regrese lo mas rapido que pude... pero no llegue... ella ya... ella... habia muerto...

(Fin del flash back)

Maldita sea si yo hubiese dicho... **_lo siento_**... no quise hacerlo... si tan solo lo hubiese compuesto... si tan solo hubiese llegado...

Ahora la veo alli acostada en un frio ataud, con su sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa, que tantas veces me dejo sin sueño, que tantas veces me robo el corazon. Quisiera devolverle la vida. Tantas cosas que pasamos... tantas peleas...

-"¡MALDITA SEA!"

Grito y golpeo el ataud, todos los que esta aqui se espantan, todos callan... su padre se acerca y me dice que sabe lo que siento... pero esta equivocado, no lo sabe, nadie lo sabe... yo la amo y la amaba ella era todo para mi, sus miradas tiernas, su sonrisa sincera... todo de ella me cautivaba, hasta sus golpes, sus regaños... No nadie sabe lo que siento, nadie con un demonio... Ukyo tambien se acerca y me dice que todo estara bien... que todo estara bien... claro que no... ya nada estara bien... quien me levantara por las mañanas... quien me golpeara con su mazo... quien me ayudara en mis tareas... quien me querra tal y como soy... un maldito fenomeno... un maldito fenomeno... nada estara bien... mi vida llevara un gran vacio y un gran dolor... perderla a ella... mi unica amiga... la unica persona que se daba el tiempo para conoserme... la unica persona que amare... claro todo bien pero para ellos... para mi ya nada estara bien... mi vida sera un maldito infierno, sin ese angel que iluminaba mi vida... si tan solo esto yo lo hubiese dicho cuando ella estaba viva... todo seria diferente... todo seria difertente...

Todos dicen que no fue mi culpa... pero yo se que si... si yo hubiese dicho **_lo siento_** todo seria difertente, me hubiese quedado... y cuando sucedio el accidente yo hubiese estado para impedirlo y ella estaria viva ahorita...

Maldito orgullo... maldito... si no fuera por el... ahorita ella viviria...

De nada me sirve solo me a traido desgrasias y desdenes... quisiera que todo esto acabara... pero es tan dificil... quisiera que ella se levantara de la nada y que me dijera estupido y me diera con su mazo... quisiera... de hecho daria mi vida por que ella volviera a vivir... como tantas veces que estube apunto de morir por la vida de ella...

Pero por que ella y no yo... ella era un angel... que merecia vivir...

El cura ya llego y empezo a decir sus oraciones... tiene razon en muchas cosas... pero en algo no... que ya era su tiempo... no, no lo era... no podia morir ella todavia me hace falta... todavia la necesito... por que ella... maldita sea... maldita sea...

Llegaron por ella... nos vamos a donde la depositaran... por que tan pronto... por que? por que?... que pregutas tan dificiles de contestar...

Vamos rumbo al cementerio... Mousse y Shampoo, van juntos serios y callados... Kodashi va junto a su hermano Kuno, que esta desolado... ja espero y esa maldita bruja no haiga intervenido... que si no yo la mato con mis propias manos... Ukyo va junto a Ryouga... tratando de tranquilizarlo... esta algo histerico... Nabiki... Nabiki... por primera vez la veo llorar... y de una manera sincera... en serio queria a su hermana... Kasumi... el otro angel de los Tendo... esta muy fuerte... pero aun asi lloro y mucho... Y bueno su padre... ni se diga... esta demasiado triste y desolado... Happosai, Cologne y mi padre van juntos... el doctor Tofu... siempre quizo a Akane... y mucho... Viene mas gente... pero no quiero verla... no quiero... ahorita mi mente... mi cuerpo y todo mi ser esta concentrado en ella...

Por fin llegamos... ahi esta... el frio lugar en el que descansara de ahora en adelante... bueno al menos su cuerpo... su alma por fin estara con su madre... disfrutando todo lo que le falto vivir juntas. Por fin la conocera mas afondo.

El padre ora por su alma... demonios... me quiero ir con ella... lo quiero hacer... pero otra vez mi orgullo no me deja caer... maldita sea...

Su cuerpo por fin esta abajo, la gente empieza a abentarle tierra... no esperen... ella aun vive... o eso quiero seguir creeyendo... mi padre se acerca y me da un puño de tierra... yo le golpeo la mano... y el puño cae en cima de ella... no eso... eso no queria...

Por fin... su cuerpo a sido cubierto de tierra... todos se retiran... y me quedo solo... las pocas fuerzas que tenia... se me van y mi cuerpo desfallece y caigo sobre mis rodilla... apollo mis manos en el suelo... y empiezo a llorar... llorar como un niño que a caido... esperando que su madre lo carge y cure... asi yo espero que ella salga de ahi y me cuide... espero que esto sea... solo una maldita pesadilla... solo eso

**_UNA MALDITA PESADILLA_**

**¿FIN?**

La muerte fin de la vida humana... pero solo eso... por que aun los corazones te recuerdan y eso te hace inmortal... y aun no a acabado nada....

Ahi veces que no nos damos cuenta de lo que el orgullo es capaz... por no doblegarnos perdemos lo que mas amamos...

Que escojes tu la felicidad o el orgullo... desicion dificil... pero importante...

COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE ESTE DARKFIC? SE LO DEDICO A MI TIA... JA JA MIRA QUE LA MATO Y TODAVIA SE LO DEDICO JE JE JE... Y... QUEJAS A 

**_BELLCHAN_**


	2. capitulo 2

Perdonen los (...) se me ha hecho mania...

Espero les agrade... :P

_Pensamientos_

_**Orgullo ó felicidad... el final...**_

_Maldicion como paso todo esto... quien tubo la culpa... quisiera saberlo. Tanto tiempo que pasamos juntos... tantas cosas que vivimos... se que fueron muchas malas... pero tambien tubimos momentos hermosos... sobre todo cuando nos acercabamos el uno al otro... sobre todo cuando doblegabamos el orgullo..._

_Por que tubo que morir... por que?... ella era la mujer mas hermosa y linda... era todo para mi... di mi maldita cura... por ella... di mi honor por ella... y ahora la he perdido..._

_Sigue lloviendo... desde el momento en que ella murio la lluvia no ha cesado... el cielo y sus angeles lloran por ella... Era el angel mas hermoso que cayo a la tierra y ahora kamisama se la llevo de nuevo con el... por que?... por que?..._

_Mi mente se nubla... no veo nada mas alla de mi nariz... llevo mucho tiempo aqui... desde el momento en que depositaron su cuerpo estoy aqui... postrado ante su tumba... queriendole decir tantas cosas... pero sin poder decircelas... pero que tonto fui... ahora que ella esta muerta quiero decircelas... y cuando pudo escucharme no lo hice... fui un verdadero tonto..._

Ranma sintio su cuerpo pesado... y despues de eso no sintio nada ni vio nada...

-"Maldicion!! Ella no!!"

Ranma desperto pegando esos gritos... a su lado no estaba su padre... tenia un trapito en su cabeza mojado... de seguro se resfrio al estar tanto tiempo alli... y su padre o alguien mas lo trajo hacia alli...

-"Ya te sientes mejor Ranma?"

-"Si gracias Kasumi..."

-"Tubiste toda la noche fiebre"

-"Vaya me hiso daño... mojarme tanto en la lluvia de ayer no?"

-"¿LLuvia?¿Cual lluvia?"

-"Es que despues del funeral de Akane... me quede horas alli... y estubo lloviendo mucho"

-"¿Funeral?"

-"Asi que eso deseas Saotome... que yo me muera..."

Entra Akane por una puerta.

-"A... Akane..."

-"Asi agradeses que me preocupe por ti"

-"Si Ranma... debes agradecerle a Akane... ella te cuido toda la noche"

-"..."

-"Dejalo hermana es un malagradecido"

Ranma estaba en shock.

-"Akane... creo que todavia no se siente bien... ahorita regreso voy por mas compresas de agua"  
Kasumi sale de la habitacion...

-"Y bien Saotome... ¿como te sientes?"  
-"Akane, ¿Que paso ayer?"

-"¿No recuerdas?"

-"La verdad no..."

-"Pues nada... fuera de que Kodashi, te dio un veneno... y te hiso dormir..."

-"Pero yo dije..."

-"Si lo recuerdo... no te preocupes... desde ahora sera "TU" vida... no me metere..."

-"No, Akane yo..."

Se levanto, pero de las pocas fuersas que tenia se callo...

-"Ranma!... no te levantes, estas muy debil"

Ranma vio una expresion de preocupacion y tristesa en sus ojos...

-"Pero..."

-"Pero nada... anoche tubiste mucha fiebre... y deliraste..."

-"¿Que dije entre sueños?"

-"Pues de alguien que se habia muerto... de orgullo y no se que... de seguro se murio tu amada Kodashi"

-"No akane... yo..."

Con dificultad se levanto... akane se acerco para tratar de detenerlo.

-"No Ranma... todavia tienes fiebre..."

Ranma se levanto como pudo y se acerco a ella, la tomo entre sus brazos... y salto por la ventana.. akane intentaba soltarse...

-"Oye baka, que pretendes... bajame..."

Despues de mucho caminar y saltar llegan a un lugar bastante apartado... Ranma aun debil, baja a Akane. Ella obserba que esta muy debil, se acerca.

-"Ranma... por favor debemos regresar... tu estas muy mal... y no quiero verte mas asi... por favor"

En los ojos de Akane se observaba tristesa.

-"Akane... yo..."

Sintio que su cabeza daba vueltas... y que las fuerzas lo abandonaban... Akane lo noto y se acerco mas...

Ranma penso...

_No... no voy a perder este momento... no otra vez... Que fue lo que paso no lo se... todo parecia tan real... sera esto un sueño o sera el otro... que sucede... ya no se que es realidad y que no lo es... pero su muerte... la lluvia... todo paresia tan real... tan doloroso..._

_Un momento... tal vez la vida me dio otra oportunida..._

Ranma sonrio y volteo a verla... ella estaba tan cerca de el...

_Es tan linda, tan hermosa..._

-"Ranma que te pasa..."

-"Akane... yo... no quiero perderte..."

-"Ranma... bebemos regresar... te ves muy mal"

-"Si, pero estaria peor si tu no estubieras conmigo... Yo solo quiero decirte que lo de ayer... no lo quise decir... solo que... me dolio mucho lo que dijiste... es que tu si me importas y mucho..."

-"..."

-"Akane... no quiero perderte... no quiero... por que yo..."

-"Ranma..."

-"Te amo..."

En ese momento su mente se congelo... lo dijo... dijo que la amaba... despues de tanto tiempo... por fin... el sabia que desde hace mucho debio decirlo... pero hasta ahora... habia podido... en ese momento deseaba que no fuera un sueño... deseaba que el despertara donde se quedo dormido... en esa fria tumba...

-"Ranma... sera mejor que regresemos"

Al escuchar esas palabras... entendio lo que ella le queria decir... o eso creeyo el... el solo le dio la espalda... y camino al dojo...

-"Ranma espera... tu estas..."

-"Dejame..."

El cayo... sus fuerzas no pudieron mas... y callo sin fuerzas y sin sentido en ese parque...

Dias despues se encontraba en la clinica del dr. Tofu... lo unico que queria saber era... cual era la verdadera realidad... ella estaba muerta o lo habia rechasado...

_Que mas da el resultado es el mismo... Nunca la tendre... Nunca podremos caminar juntos en un atardecer... que mas da si nunca podre besarla_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el doctor Tofu

-"Ranma ya te sientes mejor..."

-"Si doctor, que paso"

-"Akane, te trajo hasta aqui... que habias tenido fiebre... y que no hiciste caso..."

-"Ella se fue al dojo... me dijo que le avisara en cuanto tu despertaras... permiteme..."

-"No espere doctor... dejelo asi... no le avise a nadie... hasta que vaya a salir... por favor"

-"Pero Ranma..."

-"No... se lo pido... necesito estar solo"

-"Esta bien"

-"Gracias doctor"

Bajo la cabeza... no queria verla... no despues de haberle dicho lo que dijo... aunque pudiera negarlo... ella sabia que el estaba malo... le podia hechar la culpa al delirio... pero no... por una vez en su vida... hiba a dejar su orgullo atras... ya lo habia dicho... que mas podia pasar... el la amaba... si ella no a el... pero que mas daba... nada podia ser peor que la muerte de ella... tal vez... podria conquistarla... o no... no el... el era todo lo opuesto que ella pudiese desear de un hombre... y lo sabia... por que se comparaba con el doctor tofu... definitivamente... ella no podra amarlo...

-"Te pasa algo Ranma"

-"No doctor..."

-"Sabes Akane se veia muy preocupada por ti..."

-"Ah si..."

Lo decia sin interes...

-"Sabes, pienso que ustedes dos deberian hablar... se que aun son jovenes para ese compromiso... pero deben aclarar eso...'

-"No se preocupe doctor eso ya esta aclarado... me lo dejo muy claro..."

Pasaron unos dias... Akane, estaba preocupada de que el doctor le dijera... que no se preocupara que todo estaba bien... un dia... de la escuela decidio pasar... ese dia... el doctor tofu, tubo que ir a visitar a un enfermo de urgencia... Ranma ya recuperado se quedo acargo...

-"Puedo pas..."

Al ver a Ranma se quedo como roca... ella sabia lo que el le habia dicho...

-"Si buscas al doctor no esta salio de prisa"

-"Oh... y como sigues?"

-"Bien gracias"

-"Ranma yo..."

-"Akane yo..."

Ambos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo...

-"Primero tu Akane"

-"Yo... sobre lo del otro dia... bueno aunque dudo que recuerdes"

-"Lo recuerdo perfectamente... de lo cual no me retracto en nada... algo mas... he desidido romper el compromiso... para que tu seas feliz"

Ranma inclino su cabeza al piso, en señal de derrota...

-"De eso queria hablarte... creo que tu no me entendiste... yo"

-"Dejalo asi Akane... entendi muy bien... gracias"

-"No no lo hiciste... por que yo... yo te amo..."

-"Akane..."

Sus labios sin pensarlo mas se acercaron y fundieron en un calido beso...

_**FIN**_

Vean el lado positivo... aqui no se muere nadie :P je je... espero y les haiga gustado...

Se lo dedico a mimami Usakito... por leerlo antes... y darme su opinion...

_**Bellchan**_


End file.
